Endometrial and ovarian carcinomas have been shown to be estrogen receptor rich tissues. The potential use of I-123 I-BHPE is proposed for imaging those lesions. Patients will be injected intraperitoneally with 1-5 mCi of I-BHPE and imaged by gamma camera. Pharmacodynamic studies will be done to determine biodistribution and excretion rates.